


medicine#

by qqqyin



Category: Medicine - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqqyin/pseuds/qqqyin





	medicine#

双总裁设定

春药梗  
可能会有不通畅的地方 大家看看就好

双性  
单纯小羊就这么中了小张的套路

剧情不多 直接发车

——————————————

公司高层的走廊里，秘书嗒嗒的高跟鞋声由远及近，她急忙推开总裁办公室的门，好在灯灭着，看来杨总已经走了。小秘书松了口气，找到办公桌上的文件，这里有处错误她上交后才发现，好在还没到最终期限，不然少不了一顿骂了。她看到杨总休息室的门虚掩着，想着杨总许是忘关了，就顺手锁上了门，拿着文件踩着小高跟匆匆回去订正了。

———  
门锁咔哒一声，留下里面的杨九郎和张云雷大眼瞪小眼。  
我艹哟。  
杨九郎忙去按动门把手，咔哒咔哒好一阵也没打开，张云雷一脸懵圈，怎么就和这个纠缠自己的小眼八叉关在一起了？  
捣鼓好久的门把手，杨九郎挠挠头，无奈的瘫坐在沙发上。

本来今天是两家公司的商务洽谈，散会之后杨九郎把张云雷留下谈细化方案的时候，门突然被锁了。  
但是杨九郎没有怪罪秘书的意思，这么说吧，两家公司合作了多久，他就喜欢了张云雷多久。作为一个继承家族产业的总裁，小杨在嚼嚼嚼中度过了自己近三十年的人生，头一次见到生的这样好看的人。倒也不全是因为长相，张云雷的领导能力有目共睹，凭一己之力把自己的公司推上巅峰。杨九郎不知道自己是一见钟情还是日久生情，总之就是喜欢。  
杨九郎想起来自己第一次跟张云雷表达自己心意的时候，他自我描述是“我是一个不擅长表达的孩子”，他清晰的记得张云雷翻了个白眼。  
小杨总裁鼓起勇气，而后一语惊人，“我想包养你。”  
张云雷显然被吓到了，不过很快恢复淡定，“杨先生，你有病吗？”  
“我是总裁，我能包养别人的，我看书上都是这么写的。”  
“噢这样啊。”张云雷抬眼像看傻子一样看着他，“可是我也是总裁啊。”  
未等杨九郎开口，张云雷就整了整西装转身走了。  
“还包养，道明寺吗你是。”

杨九郎自知可能自己的表白给张云雷留下的印象并不好，被关在一起可能张云雷都不大愿意，眼下也没别的办法，他尴尬的清清嗓子，“这没法了，得等明天早上有人来了开了。”

杨九郎有时会工作到深夜，所以在休息室里放了床，晚上太晚了就直接在公司睡了，杨九郎本来跟喜欢的人共处一室有些心潮澎湃，看着张云雷烦躁的靠在床上，扯了扯领带，暖黄色的灯光打在他身上，锁骨下方投射出一小片阴影，杨九郎忽觉有些渴了，起身就去酒架上叮叮当当的翻找一通，倒了一杯灌进嘴里，看着张云雷关爱小傻子的眼神又讪讪的笑了，  
“咳那什么，渴了，有点渴了，你不渴吗。”又补充道“我这没放水，你要是渴这也有低度数的果酒。”  
张云雷瞥他一眼，又转过头去，“不用了，我不太渴。”  
杨九郎一屁股坐回沙发上，又忍不住用余光去看张云雷，还好他眼睛小张云雷发现不了。杨九郎觉得自己的脸发烫了，在看到张云雷靠在抱枕上，衬衫下露出的一小截腰线后，他觉得自己仿佛是病了，他舔舔干涩的嘴唇，喉咙也一阵发紧，好干，想喝水。他抬手用胳膊挡住自己的眼睛，“我操。”  
张云雷听到杨九郎呼吸变重了，看起来脸好红，寻思着这人不会是发烧了吧，走进杨九郎伸手探上他的额头，又关切的询问这，“你没事吧，你这里有备药吗？”  
杨九郎在张云雷有些凉凉的手贴上他额头的一瞬间就彻底忍不住了，他猛地抓住人纤细的手腕，抬头的一瞬间双眼都有些发红。  
“我没事，你先别碰我了。”  
杨九郎自知，这分明是服下烈性春药的体现，他不知道这东西怎么会出现在自己的休息室里，究竟是谁放的，他怕自己控制不住，就想躲着张云雷。  
张云雷见他要躲，心想这小眼八叉永远也不会知道这春药是自己偷偷放的了，勾引计划怎么能这样泡汤呢，小狐狸眼睛闪过狡黠的光，引着杨九郎往床上去，又佯装关切道“你这脸这么烫还说没事，热吗，先把外套脱了吧。”又捧着杨九郎的发烫的脸，将他的半个身子都倚靠在自己身上。  
见张云雷如此关心急切的样子，杨九郎呼出一口热气，“张云雷，你这是在…”一时间脑子混沌，想不起来霸总前辈都是怎么说的了，他磕巴了一下，“你这是在烧火。”  
张云雷觉得这人是个傻子，却还要保持微笑。又要引导着杨九郎，“诶呀你说你这，怎么样能让你不那么难受。”手也去解了两颗杨九郎的衬衫扣子。  
酒精上头，杨九郎不知道自己到底在干些什么，扯过张云雷让他跨坐在自己的腿上，那人身上温度略低，他忍不住凑过去想降降温，却在听到他蹭上去时张云雷抑制不住发出的一声嘤咛彻底忍不住了。  
他隔着衬衫张口含住近在咫尺的乳头，感觉到张云雷轻轻颤抖了一下，没有反抗反而是伸出玉臂攀上了他的肩。  
天！这是胜利的曙光。  
张云雷的衬衫胸前湿了一片，杨九郎伸手去解开张云雷的皮带，滑进内裤去探，那处早已湿润一片，杨九郎却摸到了不属于男性身体的部位。那处湿润的芳草地微微颤抖着，张云雷居然是双。杨九郎一翻身把张云雷压在身下，拉下他的裤子仔细端详着，女性的器官长在一个男性的身上，出乎意料的有一种和谐的美感。  
“难怪你那样好看。”杨九郎喘着粗气，两根手指抵开绵软的穴口，指腹打着圈揉着小巧的阴蒂，张云雷抖着腿流出一泅泅的水，浇湿了杨九郎的手指，杨九郎摸到阴核试探揉搓着，另一只手又套弄这挺立着的玉茎，却在穴眼处试探着，迟迟不敢进去。张云雷只觉痒的厉害，他能感受到自己的阴道不满的收缩着，一只脚蹬住杨九郎小声道“九郎，进来可不可以。”  
杨九郎听的两眼发红，身下也涨的厉害，却担心他那处太小，怕贸然进去会伤到他，张云雷不满他的磨蹭，按住杨九郎的手，噗嗤一声捅进穴眼，张云雷被捅的浑身发软，仰着头好久没回过神来。杨九郎感到手指被温热包裹住，想象着自己进去会是怎样的感觉，用手指抽插开拓起来，张云雷的穴口收缩吸吮着，虽然杨九郎手指纤长，但还是抵不到最深处的穴心，无异于隔靴搔痒，他觉得害羞，“九郎，我觉得好像，可以了。”  
杨九郎把手指抽出，淫水也随着手指往外流，杨九郎掏出自己硬了好久的兄弟，龟头对准穴眼摩擦，时而探半个头进去，但是太大了进去还是困难，张云雷被弄的难受，哼唧着要求快点。  
“辫儿，你这太小了，直接进去肯定疼啊。”杨九郎凑上去亲亲身下的人。  
“进得去的……”  
“那你教教我，我怎么才能进去。”  
张云雷心一横，又跨开两腿骑在杨九郎的腿上，将手抓住杨九郎粗大火热的性器，慢慢的抓住龟头在穴口细细研磨，水声渐渐的大了，杨九郎的小腹被弄的湿淋淋一片，杨九郎坐在那里只是看着张云雷，看到两人即将相连处，张云雷的耻毛颜色淡淡的，他忍不住伸手一拉，张云雷被刺痛酥麻的感觉刺激的惊呼一声，重重的坐了下去，巨大的覃头挤开两片阴唇冲进小穴一插到底，直抵花心，张云雷失神的仰起了头，几乎来不及反应，杨九郎快速的顶弄起来，张云雷配合的一上一下，杨九郎把他提起来，又重重的落下，龟头一下下直捣穴心，甚至冲破小小的子宫口。  
张云雷在床上没太多话，被弄的难受了就哼几声，他把头埋进杨九郎的颈窝，双腿缠上杨九郎的腰，也有种美梦成真的感觉。  
不知过了多久，张云雷腰身一紧射了出来，花心也流出温热的液体，不断痉挛着，杨九郎感受到一下一下的收缩，连插几十下，也泄了身。  
为了延长张云雷的高潮，杨九郎把张云雷轻轻放倒在床上，俯下身含住张云雷，一下一下吞吐着，张云雷爽的头皮发麻，刚射过精的又硬了起来。

——————  
阳光透过床帘缝隙照了进来，杨九郎揉着眼醒了，看着身边赤裸的张云雷回忆起来昨晚的事。  
完了，趁着酒劲把人上了，公司合作没有了，人也再见不到了。  
杨九郎哭丧着脸给张云雷掖掖被角，张云雷还在睡梦中，朦朦胧胧回了一句“工作邀约请联系秘书”，透过惺忪的睡眼看到了杨九郎，精神了些道“怎么都起了？”  
“我就一王八蛋，趁着酒劲对你做了那事，我太该死了”  
张云雷老脸一红，“我要是不喜欢你，会跟你做那档子事吗”  
眼看着杨九郎的小眼瞬间明亮了，张云雷清清嗓子，“我想吃三元梅园的红豆双皮奶，去买”  
杨九郎得令，屁颠屁颠的去劲松的梅园顺便买早餐了。

张云雷揉揉腰又窝进被子里，老板诚不我欺，这果真是金枪不倒，一夜长举。

————————

不行，三元梅园太好吃了，他必然要有姓名！！！


End file.
